Digi-Mesa
by UACTrooper101
Summary: Renamon after investigating an energy surge in the Digital World for Calumon and the Sovereigns, finds herself being teleported back to Earth 20 years into the future to an Eastern European city called City 17...(In the process of rewriting some chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Digi-Mesa

A/N: I have made this with the intention of having it take place in the same universe of SergeantLawson's Uprising. If you like it great if not, well, then I;ll try to improve as much as I can. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot itself! Digimon is copyright to Bandai and Toei Animation. The Half Life series is copyright to Valve(all praise Lord GabeN) and Sierra Entertainment. Lawson's OCs such as Commisioner Thorne, Ryan and anyone else that I might put into this stor belong to him.

* * *

Chapter 1: Anomaly

Subject: Renamon

Species: Digmon

Female, Age: Unknown

Status: Alive

Location: The Digital World

It has been twelve years since the D-reapers' defeat in Shinjuku, Japan. Renamon has been wondering if she would ever get back to Rika. Although today she wasn't too worried about it seeing as she was currently searching an area within a canyon that Calumon and the Sovereign told her she should go check out after he sensed an unknown energy field. After finding nothing of interest she was about to leave the desert canyon when she heard footsteps behind her she turned and saw what appeared to be a human, which was odd considering that there were no humans in the Digital World at all, that and he was wearing a blue business suit with a red tie, he also had black hair with some of it greying in the style of a crew cut and lime green eyes. The human was also holding a solid black leather briefcase with a symbol on the side in his right hand. Renamon had sensed some sort of energy coming from the strange man. Being part fox curiosity overtook Renamon (A/N: Cause she's a fox LOL). She then asked, "who are you?" in a voice as cold as her glare. All the 'business man' did was straighten his tie (XD) and give her a sly looking smile. Then all of a sudden, Renamon sensed a field of anomalous energy around as white light engulfed her. She raised her arms hoping to shield her eyes from the blinding flash which soon overwhelmed her senses.

Location: Community Square, City 17, North Eastern Ukraine.

When she came to she awoke in an ally way with a dumpster and two recycling bins. Renamon got to her feet and walked out of the ally and had phased onto the roof of a nearby building overlooking a sort of city square with a holographic plasma monitor on a pillar statue, there were some humans going about their business and some that looked as if they were wearing gas masks and kevlar vests as well as black uniforms and were holding what looked like police batons. Then an alarm sounded. A female voice then said, "Attention to all protection teams, unidentified biotic signature detected in this area. Commence city sweep and capture biotic, dead or alive." Renamon was surprised, not just because of the voice that was probably referring to her, but because what she was seeing towering several feet above the city just below the upper atmosphere. This towering structure will soon be known to her as, The Citadel of City 17 which was built and owned by The Universal Union.

To Be Continued?

* * *

I hope you liked this. I'm gonna go and do stuff on Gmod now, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Malignancy

Author's Note: At first I had nearly given up on this fanfic. But no, I've come back to this to finish what I've started. Any way I'm going start writing more of the ongoing adventures of Renamon's travel through City 17. Also the Overwatch Soldiers, CP's, Rebels, and weapons will look like how they are in the Cinematic Mod of HL2 by FakeFactory, the only difference is that the Rebels and Civil Protection officers will have two different looks. Patrol officers will appear as the default Metrocop skin from HL2, and CP tactical units will resemble the CP model made by FakeFactory. The default Rebel skins will be for light assault and or recon missions and the FakeFactory Rebels will be more like shock troopers meant for intense combat. All Overwatch Soldiers and Elites will look like the reskins from FakeFactory since I think they look realistic that way. Alyx, Barney, Eli, Judith, Kleiner, Breen and Magnusson will look like their original default models. R&R, Enjoy!

* * *

Renamon continued to gaze at the towering structure from the roof of the train station she was perched upon. If not for her increased reflexes, then she would not have been able to notice the human police officer wearing a gas mask, a black military uniform, combat boots, and a kevlar vest, aiming his service pistol at her head. The vixen managed to dodge the bullet just as whizzed by her face, only missing her left ear by a mere three inches.

She jumped onto the ground and looked to find herself surrounded by three more strang looking police men with the first one that tried to kill her joining them in circling her. All four of them had the same mask's and uniforms, and were aiming their handguns at her. Just as they were about to pull the trigger and end the life of the fox Digimon, she used her phasing ability and teleported away from them leaving the Metrocops to stare in awe.

One of the officers, the squad leader, got on his radio and notified the Overwatch Nexus that the creature got away. "Dispatch, prepare for update. The biotic has disappeared, are you tracking?" said the CP in his robotic voice which was generated through the vocoder which all Civil Protection officers and Overwatch Soldiers were required to be equipped with in their gas masks. _"Attention, protection team_ : _Delta 6, Biotic detected in community jurisdiction block 9. Protection team: Zulu 3 is already sweeping through block 9. Resume patrol pattern."_ Said the autonomous voice of the Overwatch AI that was created by the Universal Union to monitor all activity throughout City 17 and the various other urban settlements the Combine had under the control of their dominion.

All the metro cop said was: "Affirmative, dispatch. Resuming patrol."

* * *

Renamon had been trying her best to stay hidden. She was jumping from rooftop to rooftop in hopes of getting away from her assailants. She then jumped down into an alleyway, after making sure she was alone, were the vixen began to ponder as to why those cops shot at her.'

'Why did they try to kill me? I've done nothing wrong.' Renamon was about to jump to another rooftop when she heard someone behind her. She turned to see a man in his early twenties wearing a blue denim jacket and jeans with a white shirt underneath, and brown shoes. He appeared to have brown hair, blue eyes and was looking at Renamon, not in fear, but with curiosity. The man spoke and said: "What are you?"

She then grabbed the man by the collar, and pushed him into the wall of the building since they were in an alley. She spoke to the man, who now looked as if he would shit his pants, in a cold emotionless voice: "Who are you? And why did those police officers shoot me?"

The young citizen regained his voice and said: "Police? You mean Civil Protection right? Well, they wouldn't try to shoot you unless you killed alot of them, or you're of high interest to the Combine." "Who's the Combine?" Said Renamon as she let go of the man's jacket. Upon hearing that question, he looked at her with a face that read: 'are you really that dense?'

"Who's the Combine?! Are you daft?" The young man responded to the vixen. Renamon now had a feeling that things have changed on Earth since she was here last time. Then Renamon asked: "What year is it?" "2035, why do you ask?" Said the citizen. The man then noticed that the yellow vixen's face changed from it's emotionless glare to a look of shock and confusion.

The man spoke again saying: "Hey, if you want, I can take you somewhere safe." All Renamon said was: "Alright." As they began to make their way to the destination, Renamon noticed the young man looking back at her. The man noticed this and turned to look forward. "Uh...What's your name by the way?" All she said was: "Renamon." And the man responded with: "Okay...mine is Steve. Steve Meyers."

Even though Renamon had no idea where Steve was taking her, she had no choice but to trust him. However, that trust would soon be tested when it would call for it.

To Be Continued?

(A/N: Steve is my OC to work with Renamon throughout the series. If you want to use him, please ask me first)


End file.
